1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carriage and more particularly, it relates to a baby carriage which can be changed to a form of a backside pushing state or to a form of a face-to-face pushing state and also can take a form of a bed state.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 7-4248 discloses a lightweight-type baby carriage in which a hammock is provided on a body frame. A backrest portion of the hammock is supported by a belt member from the backside thereof and a reclined angle of the backrest portion can be changed by adjusting a length of the belt. This kind of baby carriage can be lightened by making a reclining structure of the backrest portion very simple.
A baby carriage is generally provided with a crotch belt and a waist belt for restraining a baby on a seat. These belts prevent the baby from falling out of the seat forward and sideward.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 8-175394 discloses a baby carriage in which a backrest portion is largely reclined to take a form of a bed state. In the bed state, a head guard part positioned above the backrest portion rises from an upper end of the backrest portion so as to protect a baby's head. In addition, according to the baby carriage disclosed in this gazette, it is folded by reducing a dimension in a width direction.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-220060 discloses a baby carriage provided with a push rod which can be changed to be in a backside pushing state or to be in a face-to-face pushing state.
In a case of the lightweight-type baby carriage disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 7-4248, an upper portion of a seat, that is, an upper portion of the backrest portion of the hammock is opened. Although the crotch belt and the waist belt are effective in preventing the baby from falling out forward and sideward, it is not so effective in preventing the baby from falling out upward.
Especially, in a baby carriage which can take a form of a bed state by largely reclining a backrest portion, it is an anxious matter that the baby falls out upward in the bed state (falling head down by moving upwardly along the backrest portion).
It is said that a brain of a baby is developed most well from seven months old in the womb to three years old. Therefore, it is very important to protect a baby's head in the child-care instrument for holding especially a baby.
According to the baby carriage disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 8-175394, since the head guard part rising from the upper end of the backrest portion is provided in the bed state, the head of the baby can be protected to some extent.
According to a baby carriage which can be changed to be in a backside pushing state or to be in a face-to-face pushing state and also can take a form of a bed state, when the seat is in the bed state and the push rod is in the face-to-face pushing state, a head of a baby is positioned at the very front in the direction of movement. Even in the case where there is provided the head guard part disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 8-175394, when the head guard part crushes against an obstruction, the head of the baby may be damaged.
Even in the backside pushing state, when the seat is in the bed state, since the upper part of the backrest portion, that is, the part which supports the head of the baby largely protrudes backward in the direction of movement, a knee of a person who moves the baby carriage may hit against the upper part of the backrest portion or the head guard part. As a result, there is a risk of giving a shock to the head of the baby.